


A Confession

by ShadowKnight2318



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight2318/pseuds/ShadowKnight2318
Summary: Tommy's straight. Or at least he thought he was. That was until Adam swept into his life like a storm and changed everything he ever knew about himself. Adommy one shot.





	

“Good work guys!” I heard Adam say to the rest of the band as I packed up my bass trying to ignore the fluttering in my heart. Like always, Adam had kissed me during the song ‘Fever’ and like always, I had to pretend that I wasn’t ridiculously turned on by it and that I was completely, undoubtedly straight. I had always believed I was straight because other guys just didn’t appeal to me like girls did. I had kissed other guys before and it never felt like the way it did when Adam kissed me. It felt like this electric current passing through both of us, binding us together, making us infinite. I wasn’t an idiot, I knew that I liked Adam as more than just a friend but it was almost as if telling him would make it too real. Denying it and keeping it to myself would be easier but it would be torture to be so close to him and yet so far. I had nothing against gay people obviously, why would I join the band if I was a homophobic? But, when it happens to you, you’re so scared because everything you’ve ever believed about yourself is being challenged. I had been keeping this secret for the entire tour, ever since the first time Adam kissed me and I figured out that I wasn’t entirely straight. I didn’t want to keep my heterosexuality a secret but I didn’t know if I had the courage yet to tell anyone. If I did tell anyone, it would definitely be Adam first because Adam accepted everyone as they are and had always been there for me during rough patches in life. I trusted him implicitly and I was so glad to have taken this opportunity to play for his band. I was scared though, that telling him would ruin our friendship. I didn’t want the rest of the tour to be filled with awkward silences and unsaid words. What if he wasn’t even attracted to me? It wasn’t like I was such a catch. Sure, fans loved me but they didn’t know the real me. They only saw what I wanted them to. Even so, I didn’t want to put it off any longer or else I knew I would never tell him and I didn’t want to live with that regret.You miss all the shots you don’t take right? Walking up to Adam’s dressing room door, I knocked lightly. The door swung open to reveal Adam half-dressed with his chest exposed. My body tingled as I took in the sight of his chest.   
“Tommy?”  
“Um, hey Adam, I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Yeah, come inside, I’m just cleaning up.”  
Adam’s dressing room was a maze of glitter, leather clothing thrown around and band posters. We sat down across from each other in the cushioned black chairs and he looked at me expectantly. I felt at ease amongst all the clutter for some reason and finally worked up the nerve to tell him what had been on my mind for the past few weeks.  
“Adam, I don’t think I’m completely straight.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, when you kiss me, I…I really like it and I can feel something between us. If you don’t feel the same way I completely understand but with you it’s completely different.”  
“No, Tommy, I really like you and honestly, the only think that kept me from making a pass at you was the fact that you were straight. I’m really glad that you came to talk to me.”  
“Yeah, I am too, definitely. What now though?”  
“Well, it’s up to you. We can either continue to be friends or we can try and make whatever we have between us work.”  
“I..I really like you Adam, and I want to see where this will go. I know that with you I feel so safe and loved. This really isn’t easy for me though, to sit here and pour my heart out.”  
I inhaled nervously as I waited for his response and I mentally braced myself for the rejection that was sure to come. What I didn’t expect though, was for Adam to slowly lean forward and press his lips to mine. Fireworks. That’s what it was. The kiss was slow and gentle as Adam cupped my face with his hands. The warmth of his lips against mine made me shiver as I broke away to take a breath because I realised i needed to breathe as well. He pressed our foreheads together and I blushed at the desire clearly visible in his endless blue eyes nearly overtaken by his dilated pupils. I pressed our lips together again and got lost in the sensation. Adam’s tongue prodded my lips asking for entry and i eagerly obliged. Our tongues danced together and the kiss turned deeper. Rougher. He grabber my long hair in his hands and tugged eliciting a breathy moan from me. He stood me up, still lip locked and led me over to the couch pushed up against the wall. Pushing me down onto it, he climbed on top of me, making sure to keep his weight from crushing me. Our bodies were pressed together and I could clearly feel his arousal in his tight leather pants. He reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it up over my head. We were skin to skin and I couldn’t get close enough. I dug my nails into his shoulder and he rewarded me with a deep moan. I reached for the waistband of his pants and tried unsuccessfully to pull them off. They seemed to be stuck to him like a second skin. Adam laughed breathily and pulled away to take them off. I instantly missed his warmth on top of me and let out an involuntary whimper. After taking off his own pants, he reached for mine and pulled them down hurriedly. Now we were both completely naked as we both had decided to forgo underwear that day. His cock rubbed against mine and I moaned deeply. Adam peppered small kissed down my jaw, down my neck, across my collarbone, down my chest and stopped when he was at my hipbone. He looked up at me with a glint in his eye and licked the tip of my cock dripping with precum.   
“Adam please” I groaned  
“Please what?”  
He slowly gripped my rock hard cock and just held it.  
“Please what Tommy?” he teased.  
“Please suck my cock”   
Adam grinned took my length in his mouth and started to move me in and out of his mouth. My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head as the image of Adam sucking me off was forever ingrained into my memory. My fingers clawed at his hair, grabbing it in bunches to alleviate the sensory overload. He took more and more of me until I was hitting the back of his throat. Adam moaned with me still in his mouth and the vibrations sent me over the edge moaning his name over and over again. He swallowed every drop of me and made his way back up my body. Kissing me deeply, I could taste myself on his tongue and strangely, it turned me on.  
“Adam?” I whispered breathlessly.  
“Yeah, glitterbaby?”  
“I love you.”   
He froze above me and looked at me with surprised wide eyes, looking scared even, to believe the words that had just left my mouth. I could hardly believe what I had said either. I never meant for it to slip but I couldn’t take it back and honestly, I didn’t want to.   
“You love me?”  
“I do.”  
“I…I love you too, Tommy.”  
My heart soared, relishing this moment of pure bliss where nothing mattered but him and I. I wanted to capture this moment, freeze it, live in it forever because the pure ecstasy coursing through my veins would never be matched by anything else. In that moment, I felt so loved and protected that it washed away all my insecurities and my fears. What we had was completely unique and nothing about our journey would be easy I knew for sure. It wasn’t happily ever after, far from it actually, but I knew that every second of pain and hardship would be worth it if I could love Adam unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
